1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a pump, in particular a high-pressure fuel pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One such pump in the form of a high-pressure fuel pump is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 198 14 506 A1. This pump has a drive shaft with a portion, embodied eccentrically to its axis of rotation, on which a ring is rotatably supported. The pump has at least one pump piston, which is braced on the ring directly via its piston base or via a support element and which upon a rotation of the drive shaft is driven in a reciprocating motion. In the vicinity of the contact of the piston base or of the support element, the ring has an at least approximately plane contact face. The bracing face of the piston base or of the support element on the ring is larger than the cross-sectional area of the shaft of the pump piston. The bracing face of the piston base or of the support element is typically embodied circularly, and to avoid tilting motions of the ring relative to the piston base or support element, it should be as large as possible. Particularly at the transition from the delivery reciprocating motion, oriented outward away from the drive shaft, to the intake reciprocating motion, directed inward toward the drive shaft, of the pump piston, tilting of the ring can occur. Because of this tilting, at high rpm of the drive shaft, damage can occur to the ring and/or the pump piston or the support element. However, since the pump should have as compact a structure as possible, it is difficult to accommodate a piston base or support element with a large bracing face, particularly in the direction of the axis of rotation of the drive shaft.